


In Sickness And In Health.

by EnglishHorrorStory



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, grant basically fixes everything, no thanks pete, overprotective gerard, pete visits and makes frank laugh so hard he gets sick, really sick frank, super sick frank, thanks grant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishHorrorStory/pseuds/EnglishHorrorStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frank was a kid he was hit by a truck carrying a load of toxic chemicals, during the wreckage a piece of chemical covered metal was lodged into his chest, only inches away from his heart. It was classed as too dangerous to remove the entire thing and ever since he's been going to bi-annual check ups to make sure he isn't turning into a mutan, or something cool. </p>
<p>They say there's something in his blood, and for the first 24 years of his life Frank has lived normally, except from his shitty immune system. But when he hits 25, things start getting physically painful. </p>
<p>Gerard needs somewhere peaceful for his boyfriend to get back on his feet, where better than Scotland?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As if any of these characters or places belong to me 
> 
> Kinda new here, first time publishing on this site, cut me some slack and enjoy the ride?
> 
> also yes, iron man 3 was a pretty big inspiration for the whole sick thing, so, thank u stan lee xx

Frank's skin looks a little.... grey. 

Yeah, a little grey. Translucent, maybe. Frank's always been a little pale, Gerard thinks to himself as he watches his boyfriend potter around the bus, not exactly the paleness that he'd managed to aquire himself over all these years, but Frank had definitely been pale and not grey. He looked like he was getting sick- again. God, Gerard hoped not. The tiny guitarist only just recovered from the cold he'd picked up in Asia and that had been hell. 

It's not that Frank's difficult when he's sick because he isn't, he's so used to being sick that he's become a star patient over the years. Actually, Frank normally manages to look after himself most of the time whenever he's ill. Gerard on the other hand is a bitchy sick person, complaining and whining and that's probably why Frank preferred to take care of himself, to lessen the risk of Gerard catching whatever illness was going around. 

No, it's hell when Frank gets sick because of just that reason, he looks after himself. He won't accept anyone's help unless he's so sick he can't move. Frank prefers to hide himself up in his bunk with bottles of sprite and bottles of aspirin, making quiet phone calls home to his mother. Whenever Gerard tries to help or go for cuddles the guitarist pushes him away, and Gerard hates that.

Frank always makes up for it though, as soon as he's better he'll let Gerard press him against the mattress or the wall or even the floor of the back lounge, and he'll beg for it until his voice almost goes hoarse again and until they're both shaking and coming apart. Frank always wants to stretch his lips around Gerard's cock and get his boyfriend off like that but Gerard knows that fucking Frank's mouth isn't going to help him get better, especially if the boy had a sore throat to begin with.

"Whatever you're thinking about, I'm not up to" Frank's voice suddenly snapped the singer out of his daze 

"Huh?" He said befuddled, glancing up to see his boyfriend leant against the kitchenette counter with a bottle of water, watching him with a knowing smirk

Frank tilted the bottle in the direction of Gerard's tented sweatpants and the singer blushed when he realised he'd gotten hard whilst thinking about the things they usually did after Frank had gotten better from being sick

"I was just thinking of whenever you get sick" Gerard phrased poorly

Frank raised a curious eyebrow to that "I'm not puking on you to get you off, sorry" he then laughed and ducked when Gerard threw someone's dirty sock at him

"Gross" Gerard grimaced "no, I was thinking about after you get better" 

The shorter boy grinned and slowly sauntered over to stand in front of him "What about it?" He asked, knowing full well

"It's almost as if you're trying to prove your throat is better or something" the singer said lowly, getting harder just talking about it. He reached out and slipped his fingers into Frank's belt loops with a sly, hopeful grin.

"Maybe I am" Frank shrugged before lowering himself to kneel between Gerard's parted knees, he heardthe singers breathing speed up slightly "or..."

"Or?" Gerard prompted, his eyes focusing on the other boys plump red lips

"or... I just really like it when you fuck my mouth" Frank reached up and grasped Gerard's hard on through the thin sweatpants. 

The singer groaned and bucked his hips up trying for more friction but-

Frank Iero was the devil and he removed his hand with a smirk "but as much as I love it, I cant today, love. My lungs are acting up again"

Gerard groaned again, this time in despair, he rolled his head back against the couch and threw his arms over his face. Ironically, he did that during blowjobs too. "You're such a fucking tease" he cursed and Frank laughed, his knees clicking as he got back to his feet.

"Go for a cold shower before the guys get back with pizza, Mikey said he'd skin me alive if he catches us at it again anyways" he kept chuckling as Gerard grumbled all the way to the shower.


	2. I Can't Breath Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie gets a little wheezy and Gerard is still horny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be longer now hopefully!

When Frank woke up at 5.33am struggling to breathe he knew it was going to bad day. Not to mention his huffing and puffing had woken Gerard up. So the first thing Frank sees is his boyfriends bright but worried eyes staring at him in concern, his long fingers splayed out on his chest trying to soothe his aching lungs, trying to ease Frank's breathes out of his chest a little easier.

"Slowly..." the singer whispered, voice husky from only just waking up and if frank wasn't struggling for breath he would of found it amazingly hot "come on, Frankie, slowly, you're gonna hyperventilate" he warned

"I'm.... okay" Frank said through deep breathes, he was laying on his back so his lungs hurt less while Gerard kept rubbing his bare, tattooed chest

Frank could feel Gerard's slender fingers moving gentle over the raised red scar on the left side of his chest, above his heart. Gerard had asked about it once, when they'd first gotten together, Frank had covered it up with tattoos as best as he could and you had to be really close to be able to tell what it was. When the singer had asked Frank hadn't lied. He said it was from a childhood accident, that isn't a lie. Gerard had asked what kind of accident and Frank... had lied, a small, white lie. He said he couldn't remember, it wasn't important, don't worry about it.

"That's it, babe... much better" the black haired boy praised, leaning down to kiss the center of Frank's chest

Frank laid there for a while, breathing steadily even though there was a rattle when he did. Gerard left his hand on his chest but was too tired to move, he soon drifted back off to sleep, mouth slightly apart and soft snores coming out adorably. The guitarist gave him a peck on the cheek before slipping out of their bunk, a middle bunk because bottom bunks suck and Frank isn't tall enough for the top bunks.

He'd never get back to sleep now, he needed coffee and surprisingly- a smoke. Frank went through to the driver's cab and found Lou, their driver, listening to country music like always.

"Fookin hell" Lou gasped, his bony hands gripping the steering wheel tightly "don't sneak up on a man while he's fooking drivin' Frankie, you tryin' to kill us?" Frank chuckled and sat down in the seat beside the driver, he opened up the window and lighted up 

Lou tutted at him, shaking his head and murmuring "those blasted things will be the death of ya"

"Dont I fucking know it" he groaned "I just woke Gee up because I was huffing and puffing in my sleep" 

"Ya ever think about just quittin'?" Lou suggested making the boy snort, then Frank realised it hurt to snort so he stopped doing that

"All the damn time" he mumbled "there's enough toxins in my body without nicotine but somehow my god-like body still craves more" he joked making the driver roll his eyes

"Going by your size you must be the Baby Jesus" Lou smirked

"You're lucky your driving, dude, or I totally woulda had your balls for that"

Lou gave an old rusty laugh "go and bother someone else, ya hooligan" 

Frank grinned and flicked his cigarette butt out of then window "its not even 6am, Lou, you know Ray wont be awake for another 2 hours" he chuckled but left the old man alone anyways 

He made himself a coffee and got comfortable on the sofa, he flicked the tv on and decided to wait for Ray to wake up at 8am like he always did.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Gerard was buzzing, his whole body strumming with energy, adrenaline still coursing through his veins and making him feel invincible. The show had been amazing, one of the best they'd ever done in France. Paris was always good to them but this show- this show was so good. They had changed the set list and the lighting was different but it was so, so amazing. Not to mention the kids were loud, loud and crazy and they were wearing home-made merch which is one of Gerard's favourite things about their fans. The kids were on point, the lighting was on point and the band was on point- all goddamn night

Not to mention Brian let them have hotel nights whenever they were in Paris as a special treat so tonight he'd be sleeping in a comfortable bed, that's if they'd get any sleep at all.

If one thing had been absolutely perfect tonight, no fault, it was Frankie. Gerard had been watching him most of the night. Watching him sing and scream and shriek the lyrics along with him and the fans. Watching him dance and run around on stage, jumping on top of Bob's drum kit and almost knock the whole thing over- more than once. Gerard had been watching the way Franks lips got shiny with spit from shouting, how when he was writhing on the floor his hips bucked up of the stage, but most importantly he'd seen the dark lustful looks Frank had sent his way towards the end of the set.

And now Gerard was stalking the backstage looking for the pintsized guitarist who had managed to disappear in the crowd the moment they had gotten off stage. 

"Hey man, great set, you guys were on fire!" Their opening band's tour manager said to him, the guy was called Dan and he'd been sucking up to Gerard the moment they'd met.

"Thanks, have you seen Frankie?" The singer asked getting straight to the point

Dan's smile faultered and Gerard could of sworn he heard the tour manager curse under his breath "Um no, sorry. Why, does he run off a lot?"

"Not really, if you see him tell him I'm looking for him" Gerard said quickly hoping to get away from the creepy guy

When he did finally find Frank it was down a hallway by the dressing rooms, the boy spotted him first and decided to shoot him a smirk before skipping off down a different hallway. "Hey wait!" Gerard shouted as he gave chase, running to catch up with him.

He soon caught up and cornered Frank in a dark crevice under some unused stairs, he put both of his hands on the wall by the side of the boys head and boxed him in "Avoiding me?" He smirked

"You know I could never keep away from you" Frank teased then tried to duck underneath Gerard's arm

Gerard grabbed frank's shoulder and pushed him back against the wall roughly, moving his hands down to pin Frank to the wall by his hips "oh no you don't" the singer growled "you're not going anywhere"

"I'm not?" Frank grinned

"Well, maybe to hell for the sins I'm about to commit on you"

"Can't tell if you're being cheesy or hot right now" Frank said, still teasing even though his eyes were growing dark. He whined when Gerard pressed their bodies together, he could feel how hard the singer was for him 

"Can you wait until we get back to the hotel or do you want me to get you off right here?" Gerard grinned when Frank's breath hitched "you'd like that wouldn't you? For me to jerk you off here, in public, where anyone could see..." he whispered into the boys ear lowly before nipping at his earlobe

It wasn't exactly public, they were down a deserted hallway underneath some unused stairs, but it wasn't as private as a hotel room thats for sure. Ray or Brian would surely come looking for them soon enough. But Gerard knows how much Frank likes this, can feel him hard against him, he knows how much Frank likes the risk, the excitement. The fact that their both pumped with adrenaline makes the thrill even bigger. 

"Christ, are you going to make me fucking beg for it?" Frank complained when Gerard hadn't begun moving in the 5 second period

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you, or you might end up stroking your own cock in a lonely hotel room" Gerard growled in warning, it was an empty threat but Frank had heard the commanding tone

"S-sorry, but please? Touch me please, Gee. Its been forever" he said as he arched his back trying to rub up against Gerard

"A week" the singer corrected but started fumbling with the belt and button on Franks jeans nevertheless "you've still got the bruises, i know you do, I saw you touching them this morning" 

Frank started working on Gerard's belt too to hurry things along, he knew someone would come looking eventually "Please, please I wanna feel you" he whined but then moaned loudly, maybe too loudly, as Gerard got a hand inside his jeans to palm him through his boxers. Franks hips bucked up immediately searching for more friction "oh fuck, oh fuck, Gee-" his own hands stilled as he pressed his cheek to the cold wall

"You're gonna have to wait until we get back for that, babe" Gerard used his free hand to pull himself out of his boxers and tug at the hard length a few times to take the edge off, he wanted to focus on Frank for a bit

"No- can't wait-" Frank whined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How am I doing for a newbie?

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but more is to come!!


End file.
